Swalène Drabble
by TraKo'H
Summary: Marlène se rend chez son commissaire après une énième déception amoureuse. Mon premier essai plus romantique, moins "comique" aussi, même si j'ai essayé de respecter les personnages. Les petites scènes se suivent de façon chronologiques, puisque la trame reste la même, mais ne s'enchaînent pas forcément. J'ai changé le rating, puisque plus le temps passe et plus je suis à l'aise :3
1. The evening before

**Essai Swalène**

Une voix chaude et musicale raisonnait dans le salon du commissaire. Il venait de se servir un verre quand on sonna à la porte.

Il hésita, posa le verre sur le bord du comptoir et alla voir qui venait le déranger.

« Marlène ? »

Sa secrétaire se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, son sac à main serré contre sa poitrine, les yeux plein de larmes à peine retenues. Chagrin d'amour, certainement, pensa-t-il un instant. Avec un soupir, il la fit entrer et la débarrassa de son manteau, pendant que la jeune femme luttait visiblement pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

« Tenez. » Il lui tendit le verre qu'il s'était servit plus tôt et elle l'accepta avec un sourire tremblant.

Il sortit un second verre pour lui et observa la jeune femme pendant qu'elle sirotait le breuvage. Marlène était une très belle femme, il était le premier à le reconnaître. Malheureusement, son grand cœur et sa naïveté lui jouait souvent des tours, notamment en amour... Elle essuya une larme d'un geste rapide et discret et il sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. S'il croisait le responsable de ce chagrin... Sûrement un autre bellâtre qui ne voyait en elle que ses formes avantageuses, ses manières irréprochables et qui n'avait cure de ses émotions. Marlène était pourtant tellement plus. Elle voyait le bon partout, même là où il n'y en avait pas et si elle n'était pas la plus perspicace, son dévouement était sans faille.

Combien de fois avait-il lui-même abuser de sa confiance aveugle ? Combien de fois l'avait-il utiliser à son avantage, pour les bienfaits d'une enquête ou plus simplement pour brosser son égo ? Il ne valait finalement pas plus que ces autres soi-disant bonhommes qui la reluquaient ouvertement. Il avala une gorgée et savoura la brûlure du liquide dans sa gorge. Lui savait. Contrairement aux autres, il savait qui elle était. Il savait la solitude sourde cachée derrière le sourire radieux, Il savait que derrière le vernis et les talons hauts, elle était capable d'aller très loin pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Marlène n'était pas seulement belle, elle était courageuse, mais jamais personne ne semblait lui laisser une chance d'exprimer ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle-même.

A présent songeur, il suivit le mouvement du verre qu'elle portait à ses lèvres et sentit une décharge traverser ses entrailles quand elle déglutit. Il détourna rapidement les yeux. Non, il ne valait pas mieux que les autres.

« Merci, Commissaire.

-C'est normal, Marlène. C'est à ça que servent les amis, n'est-ce pas. » Mais sa voix manquait d'assurance, et il se racla la gorge.

« Oui. Les amis... » Le ton de sa voix était empli de tant de tristesse qu'il eut un pincement au cœur. Marlène posa son verre sur la surface poli du comptoir, inspira profondément et esquissa un sourire. « Je vais vous laisser, Commissaire. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé. »

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand Laurence réalisa qu'elle ne s'était même pas assise. Il ne lui avait pas proposé, bien sûr, mais il savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, Marlène ne pensait pas être la bienvenue. Elle était venue chercher un peu de réconfort mais repartait rapidement, de peur de croiser une autre femme, ou peut-être de peur qu'il ne lui dise un mot blessant.

Pas ce soir.

« Marlène, attendez ! » Il la vit hésiter, la main déjà posée sur la poignet de la porte. « J'allais... J'allais regarder un peu la télé... »

S'il avait eu moins de dignité, il se serait mis une claque tant son excuse sonnait faux. Mais Marlène, douce Marlène, compris l'invitation malhabile de son patron. Elle sembla réfléchir un peu, pourtant, elle ne retira pas sa main.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il eut peur de la perdre. Il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle ne s'en cachait pas vraiment. Mais lui l'avait toujours considéré comme un acquis et poursuivait sa vie comme si rien n'allait jamais changer. Pourtant, les choses changent, les gens viennent et vont, et les cœurs qui languissent ont leurs limites...

Avait-il trop attendu ? Il l'imagina soudain refermant la porte de son appartement. Il vit une lettre de démission où tristesse et fautes d'orthographes se mêlaient, lui expliquant maladroitement qu'elle partait vivre ailleurs, qu'elle le quittait.

Il s'approcha rapidement et lui prit les mains, les enveloppant dans les siennes. Leurs regards se trouvèrent et il fut frappé par l'amour qui y brillait. L'avait-elle toujours regardé ainsi ?

« Restez avec moi, Marlène. »

Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots, mais la jeune femme le regarda comme s'il avait crié. Il pouvait voir son combat intérieur, combien elle rêvait de s'abandonner à lui et la peur d'être rejeté encore une fois. Un livre ouvert, sa Marlène...

« Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, Commissaire... »

Il aurait dû lui dire qu'elle avait raison. Que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Qu'il valait mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle, qu'elle boive un verre et le lendemain, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais il était égoïste de nature et la voir partir ce soir était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Il approcha une main de son visage, hésita, effleura une mèche de cheveux, sentit la respiration de Marlène se bloquer.

Au diable les princes charmants et les rêves d'hommes parfaits. Si un homme devait l'aimer et lui briser le cœur ensuite, alors ce serait lui.

« Arrêtez-moi... » Souffla-t-il, tout en approchant son visage.

Sa main délaissa la mèche blonde pour glisser derrière la nuque de sa secrétaire. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher.

« Commissaire... » Murmura la jeune femme, alors que leurs bouches se frôlaient.

« Swan. » Corrigea-t-il juste avant de sceller leurs lèvres.

Fin.

Note : C'est mon 1er essai de Swalène, et mon 1er test de fic plus romantique... N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est trop ou pas assez, parce que ce n'est pas facile de juger et de doser xD Merci de m'avoir lu !


	2. The morning after

The morning after

Les draps étaient doux, et agréables sur sa peau. Bien plus que ceux dans lesquels elle dormait habituellement. L'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, Marlène ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tout d'abord déboussolée, des bribes de la soirée lui revinrent et elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

Oh, mon Dieu ! Que dirait Tata Lucette si elle savait que... Non ! Tata Lucette n'avait pas sa place ici !

Elle se retourna le plus délicatement possible, à présent parfaitement consciente de sa nudité et de celle de l'homme assoupi à ses côtés. Il était là, ses traits familiers tellement plus sereins que lorsqu'il était éveillé. Qu'il était beau... Elle résista à l'envie de lui caresser la joue et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle devait sortir du lit, et vite !

Elle chercha des yeux ses vêtements et réalisa avec effroi qu'elle n'avait rien pour se changer. Pas de tenue, pas de bigoudis... Oh, mon Dieu ! Une brosse !

A pas de loup, elle traversa la pièce et enfila la robe de chambre accrochée à la porte. Le parfum masculin de Laurence vint lui chatouiller les narines et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière la firent de nouveau rougir. La façon dont elle s'était enivrée de son odeur alors qu'il la guidait jusqu'à la chambre, ses lèvres ne délaissant les siennes que le temps de s'égarer un instant sur sa gorge, ses longs doigts perdus dans ses mèches blondes...

Son brushing ! Elle porta machinalement les mains à ses boucles. Mon Dieu, il n'en restait rien !

Elle récupéra son sac à main et entra dans la salle de bain afin de se rendre de nouveau présentable. Heureusement qu'elle gardait toujours un petit nécessaire de maquillage sur elle. Bien sûr, ça ne suffirait jamais, mais si elle avait sû quelle tournure prendrait la soirée... Avec un soupir rêveur, elle tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre à son apparence.

Elle venait de sortir son tube de rouge à lèvres quand le premier doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Comment réagirait le commissaire ? Sa main resta en suspens dans les airs. Qu'allait-elle lui dire en le voyant ? Et lui ? Voudrait-il seulement la revoir ? En passant la nuit avec Laurence, elle était allé à l'encontre de son éducation, de ses principes. Jamais elle n'aurait dû laisser les choses aller aussi loin, pourtant, jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude... Et puis, ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années maintenant, peut-être était-ce seulement la suite logique des évennements ?

Elle tenta de se raisonner, mais malgré elle, l'euphorie de la nuit laissa peu à peu place à un sentiment beaucoup plus lugubre. Une petite voix en elle _ celle de Marie-Chantal ? _ lui souffla que le commissaire se lasserait d'elle comme de toutes ses précédentes conquêtes et que ferait-elle alors ?…

Seigneur ! Et s'il la renvoyait ?

Elle ferma les yeux, horrifiée par cette dernière pensée. Une seconde ou deux passèrent, quand elle s'aperçue d'une présence dans la pièce. Il se tenait derrière elle, à quelques centimètres à peine. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque lorsqu'il réduisit la distance, puis se furent ses mains qui glissèrent sur ses hanches avant de se rejoindre sur son abdomen.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court.

« Commissaire ! Je... » Comment pouvait-elle construire une phrase correcte lorsqu'il la regardait comme... _Comme s'il ne regrettait rien_, lui souffla la voix de Marie-Chantal « Je ne suis pas présentable ! »

Les lèvres du commissaire dans le creux de son cou coupèrent net tout autre protestation.

« Tu es parfaite, Marlène. » Il recula, croisa son regard dans le miroir. « Petit-déjeuner ? »

Elle acquiessa machinalement, le regarda sortir et enfin, enfin, se sentit libérée de l'angoisse qui l'habitait depuis son réveil. Il ne regrettait pas ! Elle jeta un dernier regard à son reflet. Elle n'était plus maquillée, pas coiffée, vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre... Mais il avait dit « parfaite » et ça lui suffisait amplement pour commencer cette merveilleuse journée.

Fin !


	3. And so, the story begins

**And so, the story begins**

La Facel Fega se gara devant le commissariat comme un matin ordinaire. Seulement, ce n'était pas un matin ordinaire. Marlène prit une profonde inspiration. Ce matin, elle arrivait avec le commissaire. Après avoir passé la nuit avec lui. Et une partie de la matinée. Elle pouvait encore sentir son cœur battre la chamade et elle se sentait rougir à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne ou la journée risquait d'être longue...

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Laurence lui tint la porte du bâtiment. Il posa une seconde une main au creux de son coude pour attirer son attention.

« Je te rejoins, je dois vérifier quelque chose avec Glissant. »

Ils avaient convenu de garder leur relation naissante discrète au moins le temps de comprendre eux-même où ils allaient, mais Swan lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de secret. Il ne fallait simplement pas hurler son bonheur sur les toits. Et rester professionnel, bien sûr.

Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se permettre de le tutoyer au travail. Ca ne ferait pas très professionnel... Lui avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise avec la situation. Elle soupira. Il avait toujours l'air parfaitement à l'aise.

Elle préparait le café en rêvassant quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Salut, Marlène ! Il est pas là, l'autre affreux ?

-Alice ! » S'exclama la secrétaire, ravie. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ben, c'est plutôt calme, à la Voix du Nord... On se fait carrément chier, en fait. Du coup, je me disais que, peut-être, t'aurai un truc à partager ?

-Oh... Non, je ne crois pas. »

A dire vrai, elle avait bien un scoop, mais pas de ceux que recherchait habituellement la jeune reporter. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et se retourna brusquement vers l'aquarium de Bubulle pour cacher son trouble.

« Je le savais ! Tu me caches un truc ! »

Zut...

« Pas du tout.

-Oh, arrête, Marlène, t'es incapable de mentir ! Allez, pas à moi, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Rien, je te dis ! » Elle déboucha le petit pot de granulés pour nourrir le poisson et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il faudrait qu'elle raconte sa fabuleuse soirée à Bubulle ! Un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres, elle remarqua à peine Alice qui agitait une main devant ses yeux.

« Arrête avec ta bouffe, là ! Tu vas le tuer, ton poisson !

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Excuse-moi, Bubulle ! J'étais... » Elle se mordit la lèvre juste à temps. « J'étais distraite. »

Elle referma le petit pot et se retrouva face à Alice qui la regardait, bras croisés, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

« Distraite ? T'es carrément à côté de la plaque, ouais ! » Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. « Non... T'es amoureuse ?! »

Et voilà... Décidément, secret ou pas, elle n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps... Elle haussa les épaules sans regarder son amie. Mais Alice n'en avait pas besoin.

« C'est qui ? »

Il y eu un long moment de silence. Elle voulait partager son bonheur avec son amie, mais c'était tellement neuf, tellement fragile... Elle sourit et secoua la tête. Elle ne dirait rien. Pas tout de suite.

« Oh, allez, on est amies, quoi !

-Dites plutôt que vous profitez de sa gentillesse pour lui soustraire des informations, Avril. » Les interrompit Laurence en entrant dans le bureau.

« Comment vous pourriez le savoir, vous savez même pas ce que c'est, la gentillesse. » Rétorqua la reporter.

Laurence lui jeta un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un sourire mielleux. Il allait poursuivre mais Marlène s'interposa.

« Oh, vous n'allez pas vous disputer, tous les deux ! Par une si belle journée, ce serait dommage ! »

La jeune femme rousse jeta un œil au temps maussade avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« Ah, ouais, t'es vraiment amoureuse, quoi...

-Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport !

-Un petit café, Marlène ?

-Volontiers, Commissaire !... Oh ! Tout de suite, Commissaire ! »

Alice remit son sac en bandoulière, ferma son blouson et pointa un doigt en direction du commissaire.

« Vous savez, Laurence, si Marlène se trouve un Jules, elle va finir par se rendre compte que vous êtes un goujat et elle vous laissera tomber. Fini, les petits cafés du matin, va falloir apprendre à vous débrouiller ! »

Swan Laurence s'installa derrière son bureau pendant que Marlène s'affairait, soudain excessivement intéressée par les arabesques de la tasse en porceleine.

« Autre chose, Avril ? Non ? Alors laissez les honnêtes gens travailler et retournez harceler votre rédacteur en chef.

-On en reparlera, Laurence, vous verrez !

-Oui, alors... Je ne suis pas inquiet. » Il prit la tasse que Marlène venait de lui amener et la porta à ses lèvres. « Fermez la porte en sortant. »

Marlène la salua d'un signe de la main et en refermant derrière elle, la reporter se fit la réflexion que non, effectivement, le commissaire n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Pas du tout...

_Fin !_


	4. To look or not to look

**To look or not to look**

Swan remua discrètement sur son fauteuil. Cela faisait dix-sept fois qu'il relisait ce fichu rapport, sans parvenir à enregistrer la moindre information... Il jeta un énième regard en direction de sa secrétaire et réprima un grognement.

Il était le symbole de l'autorité dans ce bureau. Marlène n'était que secrétaire. Elle n'avait aucun droit de le déconcentrer de cette façon ! Pas qu'elle se soit rendu compte de quoi que ce soit. Elle était bien trop prise par sa lecture pour remarquer que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de son supérieur...

Il se fustigea mentalement.

C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait toujours été attiré par sa beauté, mais jusqu'à présent, ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de faire correctement son travail. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser les choses évoluer entre eux ! Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Qui croyait-il berner ? Il ne croyait pas au bonheur mais il devait bien admettre que ce qu'il vivait actuellement y ressemblait fort.

S'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il était même impatient d'être à ce soir... Heureusement, il était rarement honnête avec lui-même.

Marlène cessa de mordiller son crayon et griffonna un mot sur une des pages de son magazine. Le commissaire vit là la fin de son calvaire et entreprit la dix-huitième lecture de la feuille posée devant lui. Mais quand sa secrétaire se mit à mâchonner doucement sa lèvre inférieure, il ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il fallait prendre des mesures où il ne ferait rien de constructif aujourd'hui.

Il se leva et rejoignit le bureau de la jeune femme blonde à grandes enjambées. Elle eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux sur lui qu'il scellait leurs lèvres, étouffant par la même occasion le petit cri qui lui échappa. Il l'embrassa une fois, deux, puis mordilla la lèvre inférieure teintée de rouge qui l'avait rendu fou.

Lorsqu'il recula, il constata avec satisfaction que les pupilles de sa secrétaire étaient à présent aussi dilatées que les siennes. Il dessina les contours de sa bouche de son pouce avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Voilà. Maintenant, il pourrait se concentrer. Sans un mot, il retourna s'assoir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, pendant que Marlène, perdue, cherchait sur son bureau ce qui avait bien pu déclencher une telle réaction.

Il allait enfin prendre connaissance du rapport quand on frappa à la porte. Le pas léger, le médecin légiste entra sans attendre d'autorisation et offrit un grand sourire à la jeune femme, occultant complètement le commissaire.

« Bonjour, Marlène ! Toujours aussi ravissante, c'est un vrai plaisir de rentrer dans votre bureau !

-Oh ! Comme c'est gentil, Tim ! Mais ce n'est pas mon bureau...

-Non, c'est le mien. » Les interrompit Laurence, la mine renfrognée. « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? »

Bon joueur, Glissant s'approcha du commissaire les mains dans les poches de sa blouse et haussa les épaules.

« Il y a un truc qui cloche avec le foie de la victime. Ça colle pas avec le rapport du labo. Vous l'avez lu ? »

Non, il ne l'avait pas lu. Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa matinée à rêvasser comme une collégienne, incapable de détacher son regard des lèvres de sa subalterne... L'espace d'une seconde, il imagina la tête du légiste s'il lui disait la vérité. Voilà qui lui apprendrait certainement à draguer sa secrétaire juste sous son nez !

« Puisque ça vous amuse de m'interrompre, je vous écoute. » Répondit Laurence en croisant les bras, incarnation même de la mauvaise foi.

« Wah ! Eh, je voulais juste dépanner, moi ! » Il s'approcha encore, pointa une information sur la seconde feuille du dossier. « Si vous vous fiez aux résultats, tout allait bien pour notre gars. Seulement, je viens de finir l'autopsie et je peux vous assurer que son foie était tout sauf normal ! Le type devait pas y aller mollo sur l'apéro, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase avec un clin d'œil, mais le commissaire resta de marbre, le cerveau en ébullition.

Voilà qui refermait ses filets sur le coupable. Il n'aurait qu'à aller cueillir la veuve éplorée et... Il plissa les yeux, interrompu dans ses réflexions par le regard curieux et un peu trop intéressé du légiste.

« Quoi, encore ? Vous voulez un bon point ? »

Glissant ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

« Un bon point, non, mais si vous avez le nom de votre rouge à lèvres, je prends ! »

Sur cette réflexion, il prit courageusement ses jambes à son cou et sortit du bureau en envoyant un baiser volant à Marlène, conscient qu'il ne voulait pas être dans la pièce quand le commissaire aurait retrouver ses esprits.

_Fin !_


	5. Sharing spaces

**Sharing spaces**

Pas encore tout à fait réveillé, Swan Laurence entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Machinalement, il se saisit du savon, le fit mousser et le passa sur son corps. Il allait se rincer quand le délicat parfum qui embaumait à présent la douche lui fit faire une pause. Décidément trop floral pour lui. Un coup d'oeil plus attentif lui confirma ce que son nez avait décelé. Il avait utilisé la savonnette rose... _Formidable_, grommela-t-il en son fort intérieur, voilà une journée qui commençait bien. Il se rinça rapidement, jeta un regard mauvais aux nombreuses bouteilles de crèmes en tout genre qui jalonnaient désormais sa cabine de douche et enfila son peignoir.

Il prépara ensuite le nécessaire pour se raser, jouant entre les flacons de lotions et les pot de crèmes divers. Vaguement agacé, il expira lentement par le nez et passa la lame sur les contours de son visage. Quand il eut fini, il prit un peu de recul et jeta un œil critique sur sa salle de bain.

Marlène était ordonnée, il ne pouvait pas lui enlever cette qualité. Elle ne laissait pas traîner ses affaires partout, respectait en grande partie son besoin de tout contrôler et lorsqu'elle dérangeait quelque chose, elle essayait généralement de le faire discrètement.

Mais comment Diable pouvait-elle posséder autant de cosmétiques ? Et à quel moment ces-dits cosmétiques s'étaient-ils tous rejoins dans sa salle de bain ?

Il était probablement le premier responsable, puisque l'idée de ramener quelques affaires afin de faciliter leurs soirées ensemble venait de lui. Seulement, il y avait fossé entre « quelques affaires » et l'invasion de produits de beauté dont était victime son appartement... Il ouvrit son dressing, en sortit un costume bleu sombre et constata en soupirant que les tenues colorées de Marlène commençaient elles aussi à se sentir chez elles et à se multiplier.

Une fois habillé et prêt à entamer sa journée, il alla à la cuisine avaler un rapide petit-déjeuner. Le café était chaud, sa tasse posée sur la table avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour grignoter un toast. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute, mais il y avait bien quelques avantages à partager son appartement.

_Fin !_

Note : Petit Drabble très court, mais je le trouvais mignon comme ça, sans en rajouter. ça le rend presque plus touchant. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ces personnages et j'espère que mes petites lectures vous font également plaisir :) Merci à ceux qui me suivent, qui me lisent ou encore qui me laissent un petit mot gentil ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !


	6. Friendly talk

**Friendly talk**

Les deux amies s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans une petite brasserie du centre-ville. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas discuter en dehors des enquêtes et Marlène s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant. Elle craignait un peu que la jeune reporter lui reproche d'avoir été laissé volontairement dans le noir. Elle lui en voulait touujours un peu pour l'histoire de Brigitte... Bien sûr, cette fois il n'était pas question de secret d'État, mais d'affaire de cœur. Même si on pouvait considérer que les affaires de cœur du commissaire tenaient parfois du secret d'État... Voilà qu'elle s'égarait encore. Elle avait même faillit manquer la brasserie !

Marlène entra et s'installa dans un box avec vue sur la rue, ignorant comme toujours les nombreux regards qui se posaient sur elle à son passage.

Alice était son amie, elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa vie. Et puis, avec qui d'autre pourrait-elle partager son bonheur ?

Avec un grand sourire, elle fit un geste de la main quand elle aperçut la jeune fille rousse. Cette dernière poussa la porte d'entrée, entra sans regarder devant elle et bouscula un homme assis au bar. Elle s'excusa avant de rejoindre la secrétaire.

« Salut, Marlène ! » Elle jeta son sac sur la banquette à côté d'elle et ouvrit la carte posée sur la table. « T'as commandé un truc ? » Elle laissa son doigt parcourir la carte. « Rah, c'est pas donné, quand même...

-Fais-toi plaisir, Alice, je t'invite.

-C'est vrai ? T'es vraiment chouette ! Alors... »

Tout en dévorant son assiette, Alice lui parla de son roman qui avançait à grands pas, mais elle remarqua vite que Marlène l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, perdue dans ses pensées.

« C'est formidable, Alice, je suis contente pour toi.

-C'est gentil, Marlène, mais t'as pratiquement rien écouté. T'es vraiment dans ta bulle, en ce moment ! C'est ton Jules qui te mets dans cet état ? »

Et voilà. Le cœur du sujet. Marlène acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Waouh, t'es à fond dedans ! Tu m'as même pas dis qui c'était, je le connais ?

-Eh bien... Oui... »

Alice reposa sa cuisse de poulet, intriguée.

« Ah. Donc, c'est quelqu'un du taff. »

La secrétaire ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Alice l'interrompit en levant une main.

« Non, laisse-moi faire ! Je vais trouver ! Bon, alors... Pas un suspect, c'est pas trop ton genre. On peut oublier Tricard, trop vieux, trop ringard, trop... Ouais, pas Tricard. Tim, peut-être ? Il est un peu lourd, mais super sympa ! Et il te fait du gringue depuis le début. Il y a Martin, aussi. Discret, mais gentil... Non, trop timide pour toi. Et pas assez grand non plus. Et puis, il oserait pas tenir tête à l'autre andouille, mauvais comme il est ! » Elle interrompit elle-même le flot de sa réflexion. « Mais attends, il est pas jaloux, Laurence ? Ou alors, il a rien compris. C'est possible, il a jamais rien compris aux histoires d'amour...

-Oh ! Non, Alice ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça ! Le commissaire peut être un homme très délicat !

-Oui, quand il choisit un parfum ou une cravate. Arrête ton char, il s'est toujours moqué de tes aventures. Il te croit à sa botte, toujours prête à lui faire son petit café et à le brosser dans le sens du poil ! »

Marlène haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

« Il est gentil avec moi.

-Tant qu'il y trouve son intérêt. Attend un peu que ça devienne vraiment sérieux avec ton bonhomme, là.

-Eh bien, justement !

-Justement, quoi ?

-Justement, c'est très sérieux ! » Elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et plia sa serviette pour se donner une contenance. « Enfin, je crois. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant que la reporter réfléchissait à l'attitude de son amie.

« Attend une seconde, Marlène ! Vous en êtes à vous promener dans un parc en roucoulant ou t'as déjà fait frotti-frotta ?

-Alice ! On ne parle pas de ces choses là en public, voyons ! »

Mais le rouge qui avait envahit ses pommettes la trahit.

« J'y crois pas ! Tu me l'as même pas dis ! Je croyais que j'étais ton amie !

-Mais tu es mon amie ! Seulement...

-Quoi ? T'as cru que j'allais te balancer ? » Son ton se fit plus mordant, blessée malgré elle par le fait que Marlène ne lui ait pas accordé cette confiance.

Elle récupéra son sac et se leva, prête à partir.

« Non, attend, Alice ! C'est juste...

-Gâche pas ta salive, va, j'ai compris.

-Tu n'as rien compris du tout ! »

La secrétaire avait crié, debout à son tour. Quelques clients se tournèrent vers eux, intrigués par ces deux jeunes femmes qui se disputaient. Alice observa un instant son amie avant de se tourner vers les curieux, l'œil mauvais.

« Z'avez rien d'autre à faire ? » Encore chiffonnée, elle se ré-installa à sa place et croisa les bras, le visage fermé.

Marlène soupira.

« Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça... Mais je suis tellement heureuse, Alice !

-Ben je suis ravie pour toi. » Maugréa-t-elle sans la regarder.

Marlène lui prit la main. La reporter la laissa faire sans bouger.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de chance en amour... C'est vrai, tu dois bien l'admettre ! » Alice haussa une épaule. « Alors, oui, j'ai eu peur de t'en parler. D'en parler tout court, à vrai dire... C'est tellement beau, tellement merveilleux !

-Ouais, ben ça va...

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je voulais être certaine que cette fois, c'était le bon, avant d'en parler à ma meilleure amie... »

Alice glissa un regard vers la secrétaire qui la regardait, pleine d'espoir. Elle sentit la rancune se dissiper. Elle pouvait comprendre le besoin de protéger ces instants précieux. Mais elle devait savoir.

« Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, voyons ! A qui d'autre est-ce que je pourrai en parler ? Tu es ma seule véritable amie !

-OK... OK. » Elle serra la main que Marlène tenait toujours. « Et t'es sûre que c'est pas un tueur, ou un psychopathe ?

-Sûre !

-Un fêlé du bocal, un dérangé du carafon ?

-Certaine !

-Pas de famille de dingues ou d'ex-compagne en attente de vengeance ?

-Alice !

-Quoi ? Vu tes antécédents, vaut mieux être prudente.

-Non, rien de tout ça. Il est... Il est parfait. » Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

A présent que la tension était retombée, Alice avait retrouvé son appétit et commanda une glace.

« Eh ben... Il va faire une de ces tronches, Laurence ! Je veux être là le jour où tu lui annonceras ! »

Elle piocha dans la boule vanillée et faillit s'étouffer avec la seconde d'après.

Non.

Marlène la fixait étrangement, un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres.

Elle déglutit, posa la cuillère.

Non.

Marlène en couple avec... Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idée en place. Elle avait l'impression que l'ordre normal des choses venait d'être bouleversé.

Marlène ? Avec Laurence ? Marlène et Laurence, amoureux ?... OK, ça se tenait.

Marlène et Laurence, heureux ?... Au regard du sourire radieux qui illuminait le visage de la secrétaire ces derniers temps, ça devait être possible.

« Laurence ? » Articula-t-elle, ahurie. « Mais... Genre, toi et Laurence ? Mais, euh... Vous êtes sûrs ? 'Fin, je veux dire, ça se passe bien ?

-Oh, oui ! Merveilleusement bien ! »

Devant la joie qu'irradiait son amie, la reporter dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle récupéra sa cuillère et replongea le nez dans son dessert.

« Allez, accouche !

-Pardon ? »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, le monde retrouvait son axe.

« Raconte, Marlène. Je veux tout savoir ! » Marlène ouvrit la bouche. « Non ! Pas tout ! Juste le comment. Enfin, tu vois, quoi, je veux pas les détails. Surtout pas de détails. Déjà que j'ai l'impression d'espionner mon père... »

_Fin !_


	7. Time and feelings

**Time and feelings**

S'il y avait une chose que Marlène avait appris tout au long de ses années avec le commissaire, c'était qu'il avait horreur de dévoiler ses sentiments. Il aimait garder ses secrets près de lui et il était très rare qu'il parle de ses émotions. Pourtant, au fil du temps, elle avait gagné le droit d'entrer dans son monde et il l'avait laissé entrevoir quelques bribes de l'homme qu'il était au-delà des apparences.

Les changements les plus importants avaient eu lieu ces dernières semaines, au fur et à mesure que leur relation évoluait. Ils s'étaient découverts, apprivoisés, avaient appris le corps de l'autre dans une valse aussi vieille que le monde où chacun menait la danse à tour de rôle... Elle avait ri avec lui des bêtises du petit garçon qu'il avait été, il s'était moqué de ses rêves naïfs et trop roses de jeune fille. Elle s'était mordu la lèvre pour ne pas l'interrompre le soir où il avait mentionné la solitude de la vie en pension, il avait compris sa douleur le jour où elle avait réalisé que jamais plus elle ne pourrait serrer ses parents dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait pas hésité à lui parler d'elle, de sa famille, de ses joies comme de ses peines. Lui était plus réservé. Il parlait toujours de son passé sur un ton détaché, au détour d'une soirée tranquille. Comme si ce qu'il lui confiait n'avait que peu d'importance. Elle n'était pas duppe. Swan Laurence n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance et chaque révélation n'en était que plus précieuse à ses yeux.

De même, s'il lui faisait facilement des compliments sur son apparence, il restait curieusement pudique lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de leur relation. Cela l'inquiétait parfois, mais elle se réveillait presque tous les matins à ses côtés et ça devait bien compter pour quelque chose.

Ce soir là, elle somnolait sur le canapé. Elle essayait de lutter en feuilletant une revue, mais la musique douce qui emplissait l'appartement et l'heure tardive eurent raison de sa volonté. A côté d'elle, Swan étudiait un dossier depuis une bonne heure et elle savait qu'il n'irait pas se coucher avant longtemps. Elle tenta de repousser l'instant fatidique où elle s'allongerait dans le grand lit froid et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Surpris, le commissaire leva les yeux de ses papiers pour se tourner vers elle.

« Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? »

Le ton doux de sa voix lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et se redressa un peu.

« Non, je... Je vais rester encore un peu, je ne suis pas très fatiguée. »

A son regard, elle compris qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi. »

Sa phrase eut un drôle d'écho et Marlène se demanda s'il parlait de la soirée, ou de quelque chose de bien plus profond.

« Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie. »

Elle vit un trouble passer dans ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant, mais n'osa pas dire un mot de plus. Ils n'étaient pas encore au stade des grandes déclarations, un mot de trop et il prendrait peur, elle en était certaine.

Swan la regarda longuement, leva une main et laissa un doigt effleurer doucement sa pommette. Quelques secondes passèrent, juste assez pour qu'elle rougisse, puis il tapota la place à côté de lui.

« Installe-toi, j'ai presque fini. »

La tête posée sur les genoux de son commissaire, elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à la caresse d'un pouce sur sa tempe.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Elle était recouverte d'un plaid et les battements de cœur de Swan raisonnaient dans un rythme régulier et rassurant contre sa joue. Elle se redressa pour l'observer un instant. Il avait abandonné le dossier sur la table-basse, desserré sa cravate et enlevé ses chaussures avant de s'allonger aussi confortablement que possible tout en la gardant serré contre lui. Comme souvent ces derniers jours, elle sentit ses émotions lui échapper et dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas déclarer ses sentiments. Elle s'était promis de ne pas le brusquer et d'attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais peut-être...

Il dormait profondément. Il ne se rendrait compte de rien. Et elle avait tellement besoin de le lui dire...

Le plus délicatement possible, de façon à ne pas le réveiller, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et se ré-installa contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux, murmura combien elle l'aimait dans un souffle et replongea dans un monde de rêves.

Sous elle, parfaitement éveillé, Swan se demanda s'il aurait lui aussi un jour le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments.

_Fin._


	8. Green eyed monster

**Green Eyed Monster**

Marlène jeta un regard noir en direction du commissaire et se resservit au buffet.

Comment pouvait-il fricoter avec cette gamine alors qu'elle était dans la même pièce ? Bien sûr, elle savait que c'était 'pour le travail'... Il voulait confondre la fille d'un ministre, ou quelque sombre histoire similaire, et pour se faire, il devait obtenir des informations.

Et quel meilleur informateur que la meilleure amie de la suspecte ? Alors, bien sûr, Marlène avait approuvé. Enfin, avant de réaliser que la meilleure amie en question, semblait un peu trop apprécier les attentions du commissaire. De son commissaire... Et à en juger par le manque d'espace entre eux deux, Laurence ne semblait pas insensible au charme de la jeune demoiselle...

Elle soupira et se détourna de la scène, blessée malgré elle par l'attitude tellement prévisible de son supérieur.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencée. Elle avait sélectionné sa robe avec beaucoup de soin, passant un temps considérable dans la salle de bain. Swan était entré, impatient, mais la lueur d'agacement dans son regard avait vite cédé la place au désir et c'était lui qui au final avait failli les mettre en retard...

« Ben, t'en tire une tête ! Ça va pas ? »

La voix de son amie la sortie de ses sombres pensées. Habillée en serveuse, Alice semblait avoir encore trouvé la faille pour s'approcher au plus près d'une source d'information potentielle.

« Oh, non, Alice, tout va bien, je t'assure. »

Elle essaya de sourire mais ne réussit qu'à esquisser une grimace.

« Oh, allez, je vois bien qu'il y a un truc pas net. Vas-y, raconte.

-Je ne sais pas, Alice... C'est sûrement de ma faute, de toute façon. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre cruche naïve ! Je n'apprend jamais de mes erreurs...

-Euh, tu m'as paumé, là, de quoi tu parles ?

-Mais du commissaire, Alice ! J'avais cru que... » Elle haussa les épaules, soudain plus lasse que fâchée. « Je suis une idiote... »

Perdue, Alice chercha des yeux l'intéressé afin de comprendre la situation. Lorsqu'elle le vit, un verre de champagne à la main et une belle blonde élancée au bras, visiblement très à l'aise, elle resta bouche bée une seconde.

« Ben il s'emmerde pas, dis donc ! Pas étonnant que... » Elle se mordit la lèvre à temps. « Oh, Marlène, je suis désolée...

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'avais prévenu, non ?

-Oui, mais...

-Je vais prendre l'air. » L'interrompit la secrétaire.

Elle sirotait son champagne en grelottant sur le balcon quand elle sentit qu'on lui posait une veste sur les épaules. Délicate attention, mais mauvais parfum, lui souffla son cerveau. Un coup d'œil lui confirma que ce n'était pas Laurence, mais un des serveurs de la soirée. Habillé d'un costume beige, il avait des yeux rieurs et lui offrit un sourire avenant.

« Vous aviez l'air gelé. » Lui dit-il en guise d'explication.

« Oh, oui... Il ne fait pas chaud. » Bredouilla-t-elle, distraite.

A dire vrai, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de parler... Elle voyait bien que ce bel inconnu était intrigué, mais même si elle était flattée, il aurait était malvenu de sa part de le faire espérer. Elle ne savait pas jouer sur plusieurs tableaux, elle, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Mal à l'aise, elle rendit la veste au jeune homme et s'excusa avant de rentrer dans le salon.

A peine entrée, la secrétaire se retrouva nez à nez avec le regard noir du commissaire. Surprise, elle recula d'un pas.

« Swan ?

-Alors, on passe une bonne soirée ? »

Son ton était mordant, froid et déclencha automatiquement une alarme dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Quelque chose clochait.

Elle entendit la baie vitrée derrière elle et compris ce que le commissaire avait vu et ce qu'il en avait déduit.

« Ce n'est pas...

-Oh, mais je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu fais et avec qui, Marlène. J'en déduis que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Mais je m'attendais à mieux. A toujours pérorer sur de grands médecins séduisants aux belles mains, te voilà entiché d'un vulgaire serveur... Je suis déçu. »

Et il la planta là.

Un instant, juste un instant, Marlène resta interdite. Puis, une vague de colère s'empara d'elle, comme elle n'en avait que peu ressenti.

De quel droit se permettait-il de la rabaisser ainsi ? Devant tous ces gens...

Il avait fait deux mètres quand elle lança l'offensive.

« Venant de quelqu'un dont la liste de conquêtes est plus longue que le bottin téléphonique, c'est gonflé ! J'ai toujours été honnête et... »

Elle s'interrompit quand elle compris enfin ce qui se tramait. Swan la fusilla du regard. Mâchoire contractée, muscles tendus, tout son être lui envoyait un message clair. Se taire.

Eh bien, elle s'était suffisamment tut pour une vie.

« Tu es jaloux !

-Marlène...

-Si ! Tu es jaloux ! Tu agis avec moi comme si j'étais ta propriété, tu me fais à peine confiance, alors que c'est toi qui as un problème ! Pas moi ! Je refuse d'être utilisée plus longtemps ! »

Dans le silence qui suivit, seule Alice remarqua le bref éclair d'incertitude qui apparut dans les yeux du commissaire.

Furieuse, Marlène sortit sur le perron puis dans l'allée, oubliant de récupérer sac et manteau. Le bruit de ses talons dans les cailloux fut bientôt rejoint par un second, plus précipité. Sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, elle accéléra le pas, peu encline à reprendre leur dispute.

Elle se retrouva devant la Facel Vega avant de réaliser l'ironie de la situation, mais n'eut pas le temps de changer de direction. Les doigts du commissaire se refermèrent sur son poignet et elle pivota pour l'affronter.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, électriques, chargés de non-dits. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer paître, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. La seconde d'après, la seule chose chose qu'elle pouvait affirmer, c'était qu'il l'embrassait comme si leur temps était compté. Elle capitula presque instantanément et lui répondit avec la même ardeur.

Son dos heurta un métal froid. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre que c'était la portière de la voiture. Une poussée d'adrénaline déferla dans ses entrailles quand elle réalisa qu'ils étaient dehors, et que n'importe qui pouvait sortir et les voir.

Peut-être même que l'autre bécasse allait les surprendre... Soudain téméraire, elle mordit la lèvre supérieure de Swan et fut récompensée par un grognement accompagnée de la caresse d'une langue chaude sur la sienne. Elle crispa ses doigts sur ses épaules pour contenir le soupir qui voulu lui échapper, savourant les attaques de sa bouche brûlante contre la sienne.

Les mains de Swan glissèrent dans son dos, les rapprochant encore d'avantage et la décharge de plaisir qui la traversa lui arracha un gémissement.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta, le souffle court, il était visiblement aussi affecté qu'elle. Les jambes en coton, Marlène dut s'appuyer sur la voiture de peur que ses genoux cèdent sous la pression des émotions.

Il avait reculé de plusieurs pas quand elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

« Swan, je...

-Tu mérites mieux. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix rauque, chargée de désir, mais elle entendit comme une finalité tragique. Elle eut soudain très froid.

Il allait la quitter.

Pour elle.

Pour la préserver.

La jeune femme sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Douloureusement. Comme si quelqu'un avait gelé son cœur et avait ensuite cogné dessus. Elle ressentait chaque fissure et ça faisait mal...

Son cerveau enregistra vaguement le fait que Swan s'approchait de nouveau, mais elle ne leva les yeux que lorsqu'il lui prit doucement une main.

« Tu vas me quitter... Demain, je vais recevoir un joli bouquet, un petit mot impersonnel et ce sera fini. N'est-ce pas ?

-Marlène...

-Ne me ment pas ! » Cria-t-elle brusquement, luttant de toutes ses forces pour contenir ses larmes encore un peu. « Ne me ment pas... »

Il demeura silencieux. Elle retira sa main, se redressa, chercha en elle les derniers éclats de dignité qui lui restait.

« Il se fait tard, Commissaire. Je vais rentrer. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse songer à la suivre, Marlène s'était éclipsée. Il la revit en compagnie de la reporter et resta longtemps à observer le chemin par lequel elles étaient reparties.

_À suivre..._

_Note de l'auteur : Je voulais essayé quelque chose de plus noir, plus anxiogène... Eh puis, soyons honnête, la question de la fidélité du commissaire devait bien apparaître à un moment ou à un autre. La suite est en cours et devrait être posté sous peu, tout comme la suite de mon autre Fic. Je suis désolée de ne pas poster souvent, mais le travail est un peu stressant en ce moment et j'ai manqué de temps et d'occasions de me détendre devant mon clavier... Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est comme ça qu'on évolue ! A bientôt !_


	9. Green eyed monster 2

_**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour, tout le monde ! Très honnêtement, cette suite m'a donné du fil à retordre... Laurence est un personnage compliqué qui n'exprime que rarement ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui. Il est très sensible, mais aussi excessivement fier et orgueilleux, c'est donc pas évident de l'emmener là où je veux sans dénoter avec son caractère de base... J'ai eu peur de frôler le OOC mais je pense m'en être pas trop mal sorti... Enfin, je crois XD J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

**Green Eyed Monster 2**

Le commissaire écrasa rageusement son mégot et vida son verre d'un trait. Ces gestes familiers auraient dû le détendre, pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir les dernières heures de la tête. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin ? Il se traita de sombre imbécile et commanda un autre verre.

Qu'importe l'opinion de Marlène. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'avis des autres et encore moins d'une bonne femme...

Il cru sentir une once de culpabilité dans le creux de son estomac et la noya aussi sec dans son bourbon.

Le commissaire Laurence avait une réputation à tenir.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Peut-être même qu'il ne lui offrirait pas de fleurs, puisqu'elle semblait avoir déjà décidé de la fin de leur liaison. Et puis, elle savait que leur petite idylle toucherait à sa fin à un moment donné, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas fait pour la vie à deux et ne s'en était jamais caché. Peu importe qu'ils fonctionnent si bien, tous les deux.

Non, toute cette histoire était la faute de Marlène, point final.

« Bonsoir. »

Surpris, Swan pivota pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une femme brune. Silhouette élancée, regard vif et intéressé, elle respirait la féminité et la sensualité.

Tout ce qu'il désirait chez une femme. Et tout ce dont il ne voulait absolument pas à l'instant présent.

« Je peux ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant un tabouret juste à côté.

Elle n'attendit pas son invitation et s'installa avec un sourire, suffisamment près pour que son parfum de qualité vienne lui chatouiller les narines.

Elle commanda un cocktail et fit mine de ne pas lui prêter plus d'attention. Il n'était pas dupe, l'art de la séduction n'ayant plus beaucoup de secrets pour lui, mais dut admettre qu'elle était douée.

Il suivit des yeux les doigts fins qui dansaient sur le verre et croisa son regard pétillant. Elle avait des yeux sombres, maquillés jute ce qu'il fallait pour les mettre en valeur.

Elle lui sourit doucement et posa son menton sur une de ses mains.

« Vous avez l'air contrarié... Histoire de cœur ? »

Il se détourna brusquement, mâchoire crispée. Le faible intérêt qu'elle avait éveillé disparu en une fraction de seconde, remplacé par un sentiment de malaise qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et qui l'agaça encore plus.

Il sentit qu'elle se rapprochait d'avantage quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une tornade rousse qui fit éclater le calme relatif du bar.

« Ben, c'est pas trop tôt, ça fait une heure que je vous cherche ! » S'exclama Alice, de méchante humeur. « J'ai pas que ça à foutre, figurez-vous ! »

Décidément, la soirée allait de mal en pis...

« Une amie à vous ? » Lui demanda la brune à sa droite, visiblement amusée.

La reporter ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« C'est qui, ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, Avril ? » Répondit Laurence. Il essaya de se montrer mauvais, mais ne parvint qu'à exprimer une profonde lassitude.

Le ton de sa voix sembla pourtant amadouer un peu Alice, qui soupira. Elle posa son sac directement sur le comptoir et s'installa à gauche du commissaire. Il essaya de ne pas la regarder et de se concentrer sur le verre en face de lui mais il savait que ce serait peine perdue. Lorsqu'Alice Avril se donnait une mission, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en détourner. Et la coffrer ce soir ne l'intéressait même pas...

« Vous me faîtes presque pitié, Laurence... Du coup, je vous laisse une chance de vous expliquer avant de vous traiter de salaud. »

Il eut un rire sans joie, fit tourner la liqueur dans le fond de son verre.

« Marie-Chantal n'est jamais très loin, hein...

-Je suis pas venue pour que vous m'insultiez, Laurence.

-Non ? Pourquoi, alors ? Vous allez me faire la morale ? C'est Marlène qui vous envoie, incapable de me dire ce qu'elle pense en face...

-C'est pas plutôt parce que, pour une fois, elle vous a dit ce qu'elle pensait que vous êtes là ?

-Vous devez jubiler, pas vrai... Laurence, obligé de battre en retraite devant une femme. Mieux ! '_La romance d'un commissaire et sa secrétaire fait capoter une enquête_' ! Voilà un article qui ressortira de votre feuille de chou...

-Vous êtes pas juste ! Vous êtes là à vous morfondre comme un malheureux, pendant que Marlène se morfond dans son coin, aussi malheureuse que vous... » Elle soupira de nouveau. « Vous me facilitez pas la vie, tous les deux.

-Ça tombe très bien, on ne vous a rien demandé, Avril. Rentrez donc dans votre taudis et laissez-nous tranquille.

-Pour que vous gâchiez tout en vous jetant dans les bras de la première pin-up qui passe ? »

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à la femme brune qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui sirotait son cocktail en les écoutant, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

Le commissaire ne lui répondit pas, ce qui incita la reporter à tenter une autre approche.

« Marlène est mon amie. Et vous aussi. » Elle ignora le ricanement de Laurence. « J'arrive pas à croire que je vous dis ça, mais vous êtes chouette, tous les deux !

-Le dites, pas, alors.

-Mais vous êtes vraiment un mufle, Laurence ! Vous la méritez pas !

-Je sais... »

Sa réponse coupa la jeune femme dans son élan. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Laurence qui admettait avoir tord, c'était déjà remarquable, mais Laurence qui lui donnait raison... Il devait vraiment être dépité.

« Vous êtes un idiot.

-C'est très gentillet, comme conclusion, Avril. Faîtes un effort, vous avez plus de répartie que ça. » Marmonna le commissaire sans même la regarder.

« J'y peux rien, je frappe pas un homme à terre... Tenez. »

Elle sortit un châle de son sac et le posa devant Swan. Il reconnut l'étoffe de Marlène et jeta enfin un regard à la jeune reporter, qui lui répondit par un hochement d'épaule.

« Je l'ai ramené à votre appart, vu que toutes ses affaires sont là-bas. Je lui ai dis que je repasserai sûrement, donc elle devrait vous ouvrir sans soucis. Essayez juste de pas foirer votre coup, cette fois. »

Elle se leva avant qu'il n'ait envie de reprendre les hostilités entre eux, récupéra sac et casque et se tourna vers la brune qui avait suivi tout l'échange en silence.

« Et vous, débarrassez le plancher. Monsieur a d'autres chats à fouetter, alors foutez-lui la paix. »

La porte claqua. Swan vida son verre, hésita.

C'était le moment. L'instant où il décidait de tout laisser tomber, de choisir la facilité et d'inviter la belle inconnue à poursuivre la soirée, ou alors, il pouvait choisir de rentrer chez lui et de confronter Marlène.

Son regard accrocha une seconde celui de la brune, qui leva son verre comme pour porter un toast.

« Eh bien, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de soirée. Mais après tout... » Elle se pencha vers lui, déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue. « A une autre fois, peut-être. » Et elle quitta à son tour le bar,

Le commissaire réalisa avec morosité qu'il venait de se faire jeter pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Fantastique.

Il saisit le châle qu'il avait presque oublié sur le comptoir. Il était doux sous ses doigts... Comme la peau de Marlène. Il imagina un instant ne plus jamais la caresser, ne plus jamais pouvoir faire courir ses mains le long de son corps... Puis, il imagina d'autres mains que les siennes et sa décision fut prise.

Swan Laurence n'était pas un homme parfait, mais il n'était pas un lâche.

_A suivre..._


	10. Green eyed monster 3

**Green Eyed Monster 3**

Marlène essuya ses joues pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois de la soirée. Elle avait prévu de récupérer la plupart de ses affaires, de tout mettre dans une valise et de repartir dans son petit appartement, mais elle avait sous-estimé la part d'elle-même qui vivait désormais chez le commissaire. Le cœur en vrac, incapable de se concentrer sur sa tâche, la jeune femme finit par capituler.

Elle allait s'assoir quand on frappa doucement à la porte. Alice lui avait dit qu'elle repasserait sûrement la voir, elle ouvrit donc sans se poser de question.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Alice.

Swan tenait le châle qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle à la soirée et le serrait entre ses doigts comme s'il risquait de s'envoler. Il entra, mais Marlène eut l'impression qu'il ne savait pas plus qu'elle quoi dire pour briser le silence entre eux.

Il avisa la valise ouverte au milieu du salon, les affaires éparpillées un peu partout. Marlène vit les muscles de sa mâchoire jouer sous la peau, comme souvent quand il était contrarié.

« Alors, ta décision est prise. » Murmura-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre par l'affirmative, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle aurait voulu exploser de rage, lui hurler que tout était de sa faute, mais elle en était incapable. Elle était lasse et c'était peut-être pire.

« Je... Je ne sais pas...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, Marlène. »

Elle secoua tristement la tête, appuya son dos contre la porte.

« Ce sont les couples qui vivent ensemble. » S'entendit-elle répondre doucement.

Il soupira.

« C'est vrai.

-Nous ne sommes pas un couple. » Lui dit-elle encore, mais sa phrase sonnait comme une interrogation et ça ne l'aida pas à calmer l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Il ne répondit pas mais opina du chef, les yeux toujours fixés sur la valise au centre de la pièce. Le silence s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce que Marlène ait l'impression d'étouffer avec. Il était temps.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que nous sommes, tous les deux ? »

Poser la question lui fit de la peine, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Le moment fatidique devait arriver un jour, elle avait juste espéré être mieux préparée, ou alors suffisamment fâchée pour pouvoir partir sans se retourner...

« Je ne sais pas, Marlène... » Lui répondit-il finalement en se tournant vers elle.

Étrangement, ce n'était pas aussi dramatique que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait l'air au moins aussi perdu qu'elle, et peut-être encore plus malheureux.

Elle acquiesça.

Il n'avait pas rompu avec elle. Pas encore. Mais au vu de la tournure de la soirée, elle n'était plus sûre que c'était tellement important.

Elle espérait depuis si longtemps quelque chose de concret. De vrai. Quelque chose rien qu'à elle, qu'elle aurait pu garder et chérir et qui ne pourrait pas lui être arraché.

Au fond, elle n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec Swan. Elle savait qu'il avait peur de tous ces engagements. De l'amour. Des sentiments. De tout ce dont elle rêvait si fort qu'elle était prête à se jeter dans ses bras au risque de souffrir encore et encore...

Un énième soupir lui échappa. Elle passa une main sur sa jupe pour lisser des plis inexistants et leva les yeux, juste ce qu'il fallait pour suivre ses mouvements mais pas assez pour croiser son regard. Ce serait trop difficile. Surtout maintenant, quand une part d'elle comprenait pourquoi il mettrait fin à leur relation.

Et puis, elle finirait bien par rencontrer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien, de gentil, attentionné, respectueux... Mais personne qui ne ferait battre son cœur comme le faisait le commissaire.

Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue et elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit Swan s'approcher. Elle voulu reculer, mais elle était toujours adossée à la porte.

« Marlène... »

Elle secoua la tête, ravala un sanglot.

« Tout va bien, Swan. Je comprend. »

Les mains de Swan sur son visage la prirent par surprise. Incapable de formuler les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, elle plongea enfin son regard dans celui de son supérieur.

« Rien ne va, Marlène. Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver. »

Son cœur se serra.

C'était fini.

« Tu mérites mieux. Je me suis conduis comme un imbécile... Et je ne peux même pas te promettre de ne pas recommencer. »

Marlène fronça les sourcils. S'il la quittait, pourquoi parlait-il de recommencer ? Elle chercha une réponse dans son regard sombre, mais il ne fit que la perturber un peu plus en posant son front sur le sien, ses mains encadrant toujours tendrement son visage.

« Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à dîner ? »

Marlène parvint à reculer et se cogna la tête sur le bois de la porte.

« Quoi ?

-Laisse-moi t'inviter à dîner. » Répéta-t-il, un de ses pouces retraçant une pommette humide. « Laisse-moi essayer de faire au moins une chose correctement. »

Le cœur au bord de l'implosion, la jeune femme eut peur d'avoir finalement perdu la raison, mais la chaleur des mains de Swan sur sa peau semblait bien réelle, et ce qu'il essayait de lui dire parvint finalement à pénétrer le brouillard cotonneux de son esprit.

Il voulait leur donner une chance.

Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée... Elle ne savait pas si elle saurait gérer les accès de jalousie qu'il y aurait forcément. Elle n'était pas certaine que ses nerfs supportent les confrontations qui suivraient. Elle ne pouvait même pas être sûre qu'ils ne finiraient pas par s'entredéchirer... Mais il était prêt à essayer, et c'était déjà plus que ce que n'importe qui ne lui avait jamais proposé.

« D'accord. »

À peine un murmure, plein d'incertitudes et lourd de conséquences, mais quand elle sentit le soupir de soulagement de Swan dans son cou, elle sut qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision.

_Fin !_

_Note de l'auteur : Il est enfin fini ! J'espère tellement que la fin de ce Drabble vous plaira, j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à en venir à bout ! Mais je suis contente, parce qu'il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de plaisir à écrire et ça fait du bien de revenir ^^_


	11. As easy as one, two, three

**As easy as one, two, three**

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le Comissaire Swan Laurence était nerveux. Il vérifia la décoration de la table, le vin posé au centre, le plat qui mijotait doucement... Tout était prêt. Il inspira profondément pour calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. Hors de question de laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit. Il était capable d'affronter les pires criminels, il survivrait bien à un dîner en amoureux.

Il passa devant le miroir de l'entrée et observa un instant son reflet. Rien à redire sur le costume, il était rasé de près et avait troqué sa cravate contre une chemise blanche ouverte au col.

Tout ne pouvait que bien aller, tenta-t-il de se persuader. Marlène l'aimait profondément, il en était certain. Tout comme il était sûr de ses propres sentiments.

A peu près.

…

En tous cas, suffisamment pour les avouer à voix haute. Ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Il soupira et se répéta mentalement le petit scénario qu'il avait préparé. Tout était parfait. Tout serait parfait.

Alors pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ?

Le bruit de la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il avait persuadé Marlène de s'offrir une petite journée de shopping en compagnie d'Alice pour être libre de préparer l'appartement comme il l'entendait. Cela n'avait pas été bien difficile, il lui avait suffit de prétexter le mauvais goût vestimentaire de la jeune reporter et d'ajouter quelques adresses où elle adorait se rendre. Résultat, il avait presque eut peur qu'elle rentre trop tard et que tout soit gâché...

« Bonsoir, mon chéri ! » Lança-t-elle en enlevant écharpe et manteau. « Quelle merveilleuse journée ! J'ai bien cru que je réussirai à convaincre Alice de se faire une manucure, tu sais ! Mais j'ai bon espoir, parce qu'elle a accepté d'essayer une ravissante petite robe rouge et... »

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant les bougies allumées un peu partout.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » Elle s'avança, lui prit les mains qu'elle serra contre son cœur. « Swan ! C'est magnifique ! C'est toi qui as... Oh ! » Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, soudain inquiète. « J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Oh, mon Dieu ! Ton anniversaire !... Non ? Non, bien sûr que non, tu es né en Août. Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire non plus, alors pourquoi... »

Swan l'embrassa pour l'interrompre efficacement puis la guida vers la salle à manger.

« Aucune raison particulière. » Lui répondit-il simplement. « Installes-toi, j'arrive. »

Il remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas convaincu par sa réponse, mais choisit prudemment d'ignorer ce détail. Marlène commençait à bien le connaître et elle était beaucoup plus observatrice que ce que la plupart des gens pensaient. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'eux...

Mais comment pouvait-il lui expliquer combien il lui était difficile de dévoiler ses sentiments, alors qu'elle le faisait si naturellement... Il servit le vin et en bu une gorgée pour se donner un peu de courage. Il s'en tiendrait au plan et tout irait bien. Ce soir était un grand soir.

Ce soir, il lui dirait les mots. Ce soir, il lui dirait combien il tenait à elle.

Mais d'abord...

« Alice en petite robe rouge ? Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir été là !

-Oh, tu exagères ! Elle était ravissante ! D'ailleurs... »

Aussi simplement que ça, l'inquiétude qui voilait le regard de sa secrétaire disparu et elle se lança dans le récit de sa journée. Il n'écouta pas grand chose, mais le repas était délicieux, la compagnie très agréable et cela suffit à apaiser ses nerfs.

Après le repas, ils emportèrent leurs verres pour s'installer devant la télévision. Marlène, désormais à l'aise dans son appartement, enleva ses escarpins et replia ses jambes sous elle avant de se lover contre lui. Il soupira par acquis de conscience, mais déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

Ils étaient bien.

Swan déglutit.

C'était le moment.

Il avait pesé toutes les options. « Je t'aime » ne correspondait pas tout à fait. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui, ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité non plus... Mais il ressentait bien quelque chose et il avait envie de le partager.

_Je tiens beaucoup à toi_.

Cinq mots.

Ce serait rapide. Facile. Aussi simple que de compter jusqu'à cinq. Il savait compter. Il était courageux. Il était...

« Marlène ?

-Oui ?

-Je... » Il allait lui dire. Maintenant. « Je... » Tout de suite. Il pouvait le faire. Cinq mots. Juste cinq petits mots... Ce soir. « Je reprendrai bien un peu de vin, pas toi ? »

Ou peut-être demain...

Il y eut une seconde de silence avant que sa secrétaire ne réponde, un peu confuse.

« Euh, oui, bien sûr... » Elle s'écarta de lui pour récupérer leurs verres et lui tendit le sien.

Il le vida d'un trait, le reposa sur la table basse et remarqua que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Il se sentit vidé, lâche et nauséeux. Comment pourrait-il espérer poursuivre une relation s'il n'était même pas fichu de lui avouer ses sentiments...

Marlène dû sentir son désarroi, car elle reposa également son verre et lui prit une main, qu'elle serra doucement entre les siennes pour attirer son attention.

« Swan, tu me fais peur... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Contre lui, contre elle, douce et tellement parfaite, contre ces petits mots qui auraient dû être si faciles à prononcer et qui restaient résolument coincés dans sa gorge.

« Rien, Marlène. Tout va bien. » Il retira sa main et se redressa dans le canapé. « Tout va merveilleusement bien ! »

Marlène lui jeta un regard confus.

« Je ne comprends pas... C'est un problème ? »

La colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il était injuste, il le savait, mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure...

« Non. Non, Marlène, ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai juste... Marlène, je... »

Brusquement, Marlène ouvrit de grands yeux et porta une main à sa bouche.

« Marlène ?

-Je suis désolée, Swan ! » S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. « Je n'avais pas compris ! »

Ce fut au tour du commissaire d'être perdu. De quoi parlait-elle ? Il allait de nouveau s'agacer quand elle recouvrit ses lèvres des siennes. Elle prenait rarement l'initiative de l'embrasser, ce qui le surpris encore plus.

« Moi aussi, Swan. Tellement... » Murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Ça avait l'air tellement facile pour elle... Il ferma les yeux et inhala un instant le parfum de ses cheveux.

Demain. Demain, il lui dirait.

_Fin !_

_Note de l'auteur : Alors, oui, c'est guimauve, mais je tenais quand même à le partager lol. Déjà, parce que nous vivons une période où un peu de douceur ne fait pas de mal, et ensuite parce que je trouve intéressant de confronter Laurence à ses sentiments. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop dénaturer son personnage, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait dire « je t'aime » à une autre femme que Mailhol mais derrière son énorme carapace, il y a bien un cœur qui bat et qui est seul depuis très longtemps :3_

_Et puis, c'est mon histoire XD_

_Mais les avis sont toujours les bienvenus, c'est avec plaisir que je discuterai !_

_Bonne journée à tous :)_


End file.
